clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hahahahahahaha
This is a very tidy talk page, that I clean every week or every two weeks. Not to self 914 hey yo--[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|[[User:Patchy99 Ninja Master|'Patchy99 Ninja MasterYou Cant See This!]]]] 01:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Listing I think you got the wrong idea with the listing. You shouldn't make lists of anything that isn't in the game, such as images of the plaza. Only make lists of stamps, for example, or make lists of articles that are currently on the wiki not nothing new or not canon. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 15:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: A list of items can be found here: http://items.cpcheats.info/type.php. I know the list of pages to create is out of date. I will try to update it as much as possible soon. --LordMaster96 Talk 14:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you Could I meet you on cp?So far I have met all of my fellow rollbacks on cp.I am only missing you...--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speech Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 16:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey there (I get the reason for the username change :P I'll just call you haha). All pages and histories will be saved, however we are looking into whether you will lose your contributions or editcounts. If this may be the case, there is always a way to add on all of your Wikia edits onto the new host through either CSS or JS, so don't worry about that one. l-20 is currently moving all images, so images will be saved. In terms of features that Wikia had, both ShoutWiki and our potential self-host will not be able to have things like widgets, because Monaco will not be available (we would really like to keep everything, but we can't either way as Wikia are removing everything from Wikia as well). However, ShoutWiki is looking into implementing Monaco onto their wikifarm, so there is a possibility. In terms of a username change, everyone will have to create a new user at the host anyways. This means you can have any new username, but we will be making a username reserve list so you add your current name and your desired name to the list, and you will be able to reserve that name for the new host. I hope this explains, well. Happy editing! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 18:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:2 more questions What do you mean by the outlook format? Do you mean the skin and the general look? Unfortunately, we will have to stay as a Vector skinned wiki, although we can make it a lot more colourful and we could possibly re-add the same banner we had last time! We will be moving between October 20 and November 3. October 20 is when the new skin arrives, but it will remain as the primary option. It is not until November 3 when Monaco is completely discontinued. We are aiming to finish within or before this deadline so we can get the transitions done smoothly. Also, a CPW history page is a great idea! I'll think it over with the other admins. It's fitting for a move, isn't it? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 18:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Thanks Hello Hahahahahahaha. Thanks for answering my question on one of my blogs. Hmm........ Would you like to be my friend? ~'Selena 82822' Hi Hi Hahahahahahaha, Nice to see you around in the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC)